Supper Before Midnight
by Hyk
Summary: Lily Potter is in her fourth year at Hogwarts, and is positively enjoying it. Schoolwork, sporting events, parties and drama ensue. (Will follow Lily throughout her Hogwarts career.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is a new generation fic, focusing mainly on the relationships and adventures that Lily Potter goes through. It begins during her fourth year, and goes on from there. (I would like to point out that I am an American, one who has never crossed the Atlantic, so I will be writing using American language. I hope you don't mind: I simply don't feel comfortable trying to use lingo that I've only heard second hand. Maybe one day I will feel** _ **brave**_ **and try it, but probably not.) I thought I would try my hand at fanfiction, and this idea sort of popped into my head one day! Please read and, hopefully, enjoy.**

 **So I present to you… Supper at Midnight.**

"No, no that is completely unacceptable. You cannot just go and add whatever you want to a Rubbish Potion."

I rolled my eyes. Really, this man was a detriment to my education.

"Professor Glary, I think you can. It says here in the book-"

"Do I look like the book to you?" He interrupted, twirling his enormous mass around to give me a glare.

Professor Glary did not look like a book, unfortunately. It would have made a comeback so much easier.

"Well, I mean, perhaps one from the restrict-"

He didn't wait for my response but instead moved across the room, his massive lips jiggling with each step. I couldn't help thinking that Headmistress Ginkley had hired a mastiff instead of a teacher this year.

"Professor Glary, I have a question."

Meridiah Goyle raised her hand from across the room. A boxy Ravenclaw with a nasty disposition, she was as intelligent as she was violent. She was a beater for the Ravenclaw team and handled her job with a brutal efficacy. Story short, we don't get along.

"Yes, Meridiah?"

"If you couple ashwood with mouse bile and stir counterclockwise, it says here that it will create a void that will allow for a third, binding or solidifying ingredient. Didn't you say yesterday that is was a clockwise movement? I got docked points on my essay for putting clockwise, which is it?"

Okay, I lied. We got along during potions, where our mutual disbelief at the idiocy of Professor Glary created a steadfast bond. It wasn't a strong bond, but enough to get through a class period.

"That was last lesson, Miss Goyle. Please keep your head here, and now. We are learning about how to properly cultivate a Rubbish potion."

Professor Glary moved, his formidable mass brushing the tables he passed, knocking books and caldrons from their resting places. I cast a glance at my friend beside me. Alexsandra Milner was still asleep, her black hair in a snarled pile on the table. A puddle of drool by her gaping mouth was ruining the typeset on the textbook. You would think they would make these things drool-proof, considering the subject matter.

Professor Glary continued to talk, jowls quavering with a fascinating animation. Nobody was listening anymore, know that it would be best to just read the book and learn the facts. If you wanted to become confused and hopeless at the art of potions, you actually listened.

Eventually, class ended. I shook Alex awake beside me.

"Fuck off, Potter. I need my beauty sleep," she growled, rolling to a different side of her textbook.

I pulled it out from underneath her head, and it hit the stone table beneath with a crack. I laughed as she bolted upwards.

"That's it. I'm beating your ass." She lunged for me, but I easily sidestepped her attack and she tripped over a chair. There was a crash of glassware, and Professor Glary managed to make his way to the back without breaking anything.

"Miss Potter, may I ask what you and Miss Milner are up to?"

"No," I replied, pulling Alex to her feet. I grabbed my bag and headed toward the door. "We were just leaving."

XXXXXX

"You know what she needs?" Alex asked me, throwing her bag on the floor. We bunked together, as we were both Slytherin. She often spent evenings like this pitching me ideas on what we should do with Meridiah.

"What?" I asked.

"A good knocking. I bet I could take her." Alex swung her face over the edge of the bunk to look at my reaction. I just laughed, which earned me a pillow in the face.

"Alex, she would destroy you. You wouldn't have a chance. Did you see Patty after the championship game last year?"

"Yeah, but I'm no Patty, I'm Alex." She replied as if it made a difference. I laughed again and pulled my new edition of Witch Weekly over my face so I could read. Alex grabbed it from me, crumpling the page I was on.

"Hey! I was reading that!" I tried to snatch it back, but to no avail. Alex jumped from the bunk and ran to the door.

"Knock it off!" I laughed, chasing her down the corridor that lead to the main room. Every Slytherin in the years four and up were assigned a roommate and shared a single dorm. (Though I will admit, many sent in suggestions to the head of house that were not ignored.) It was a great improvement over the last few years, where I'd had to share a room with up to five other girls. It had only been a week, but my fourth year was already way better than previous years, just because of the improved living arrangements.

Alex slid to a stop in the common area, jumping over one of the black leather couches. I decided to run around, grabbing her arm as she tried to run by.

"LET GOOOOOO!" She wailed, sinking to the floor. I flopped on top of her, refusing to move until she gave up the precious magazine. Alex wasn't so quick to give up, however.

"Wingardium leviosa!" I realized too late that she had brought her wand along. A simple swish and flick and I was brushing the glass ceiling that separated the dorm from the frigid lake water.

"Let me down!" I kicked my feet, feeling vulnerable so high up. I looked down at Alex, who was grinning up at me.

"What's the magic word?" She laughed, and her unsteady hold on the spell made me waver in the air.

An unpleasant sensation grew in my stomach, and I knew that looking down again would be bad news. I had never had this feeling before, never been afraid to be above ground. Must have been vertigo from being levitated by the not-so-skilled-spellswoman Alex.

"Ma-gi-k word?" She reiterated, placing a hand on her hip.

I shouldn't have looked down. Not at all.

At that very moment, our adviser, Professor Fine, stepped right below me. She was a fiery red head like myself and wore huge boxy glasses. Mentally, I groaned, knowing what was going to happen. She seemed suspicious that Alex was alone in the common room, which, based on past experience, was very smart of her.

"And what are you up to, Alex? Where is-"

It all came out. My entire supper fell in a graceful arc right onto Professor Fine's head. I winced as it made contact.

She turned her face upwards, cleared her glasses of vomit, and looked straight at me.

"Ah, " she said. "There she is."

 **There we go! First chapter down! Most chapters will probably be about this length, though some weeks I may be more productive and write a longer one! I am hoping to update once a week, on Sunday evenings. I may be looking for a beta at some point, so if you may be interested, let me know! Feel free to review and tell me what you think so far, ask any questions, etc.:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Nice, ever composed, merely waved her wand to clean herself.

"Detention, Miss Potter? I believe that will be in order after this… incident. Miss Milner, please return to your dorm. There is an emergency that is being dealt with, and it would be best for you to stay out of the way, unless needed. Thank you."

I groan. Not again. My father was going to kill me if my mother didn't first. I started to walk behind Alex to head to my room, but Professor Nice stopped me.

"A word, Miss Potter?" She gestured with her hand, turning toward her office door and walking with a brisk pace. I followed her quickly, not wanting to upset her any more than was necessary.

"You aren't really in trouble, dear. Though I would ask you to refrain from placing the contents of your stomach on my head in the future. I needed to ask you something important."

She sat down at her desk, her elegant fingers adorned with a variety of rings. A strangely exotic thing for a woman who otherwise dressed so plainly.

"Yes, Professor Nice?"

"Where were you, at ten o'clock this morning?"

I thought back, struggling to remember what had been happening then. The days, even this close to the beginning of the year, were already beginning to mesh together into a lumpy stew of memories with no real timetable.

"I believe I was at my first hour class, Transfiguration?" I gave Professor Nice a small smile of reassurance. I didn't want her to think I was lying.

"That's what I thought, too. Thank you, Lily. You may return to your dorm now. We had an incident and we needed to make sure you were where you should have been. Send Alex into me next, would you? And you do still have detention. See me tomorrow, as soon as you finish the evening meal."

My gut twisted. I thought she had said I wasn't in trouble? Yet here I was. Oh well. I let myself out and walked back to the dorm, already dreading the next evening.

"Alex, get your butt to Professor Nice's office. She wants to talk to you." I slumped onto my bed, exhausted. I heard Alex groan.

"I knew I wasn't going to get away scot-free from this whole thing. Why didn't you lie for me? Say it was all your fault?"

I rolled over to shoot her a stare.

"She didn't even ask me, you squib. Get to her office before I get into any more trouble today."

Alex swept out of the room with the bumbling grace only she could manage. Eventually, sleep overcame me.

X_X

"Why do we have a test in our second week? I can barely remember how to read, let alone take a test. I mean, who does she think she is? Who does she think I am? Scorpius Malfoy? I don't think so. Do I look like a genius to you? No. I'm not."

"Maybe if you quit complaining and actually opened your book, you would be somewhat prepared," I suggested, flipping through the heavy tome that depicted various plant care. "I mean, it's only about how to re-pot a mandrake. We did that in, like, second year."

"You think I can remember second year?"

We both looked at each other. Alex made her signature stupid face. I rolled my eyes.

"No!" We both laughed in unison. Alex closed my book and slid it to the floor.

"Come on. Let's go do something fun for once. Broomstick race? They have an open field tonight, starting in…" She glanced down at her wrist, which was devoid of any time telling device.

"I'm expecting both of you to be down at the field tonight, ladies." I turned to face the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on. Casimiro Zambini. He was two years older than Alex and I, a 6th year who was also captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Oh, don't worry. We will." Alex winked very obviously at me. I blushed in embarrassment. She had no filter, sometimes.

Casimiro just laughed and walked away, his friends flocking around him as seamlessly as a flock of birds, or a school of fish.

"He's so beautiful," Alex drooled.

"Also incredibly unattainable,"I reminded her, heading to my room to pack a duffel for the field.

"But, like, we need to promise ourselves that if the opportunity arises, there will be no hard feelings if-"

"Yeah, yeah. I promise and stuff. Are you bringing gear?" I tossed a practice shirt into the duffle.

"Just my gloves. We aren't actually supposed to be playing any games, it's just an open field." She replied, shoving a few articles of clothing haphazardly into her bag.

The walk down to the field took forever since there was a huge detour along the route they normally took. Peeves seemed to have obtained a large amount of fireworks and was periodically letting them off in the halls, aiming at the students passing by.

"That was from Molly, I bet. I went to her room yesterday to steal a shirt and she had her duffle full of fireworks. Whether or not she gave them over willingly, that's the question." A voice said. The owner of the voice, Rose Weasley, came up behind them and laughed. Her hands were clutching onto a huge stack of books. The 6th year smiled at them, tossing her red hair behind her head.

"Are you sure you aren't an athlete, Rose?" I jokingly gave her a slap on the back. She hip checked me with enough force to make me stumble, all the while keeping her books perfectly stacked in her arms.

"Positive," She grinned. Then her faced flushed dark for a moment. "Have you seen Scorpius today? I know he's in your house."

"Um… Yeah. I have. Why?"

"I need you to do some sleuthing work for me, okay?"

"What are you gonna pay me?"

Rose flashed me an unamused look. Her nose crinkled.

"See, that's why you are in Slytherin and I'm not. I'll take you shopping this Christmas and let you buy any book you desire, deal?"

"Deal," I grinned. He frown lifted in amusement.

"Anyways, I was hoping you could find out what his project for the potions fair this year is going to be. I need to beat him to be top of the class this year. I think I have all of my other classes knocked out but he always has better ideas for potions and it really isn't fair and-"

She stopped, rolling her eyes.

"Anyways, do that for me? Please?"

I nodded, playing with my wand in my hand as I did so. I didn't want her to know that I had no idea how I would extract that information.

X_X

"HEY! WATCH IT JACKASS! I'M TRYING TO FLY HERE!"

I winced as Alex ran into yet another person, then told them in detail how she would wreck them. There were so many people all over the field that it really wasn't worth flying, but knowing when to give up had never been Alex's strong suit.

"I could see her as a beater this year."

Behind me, Jeffrey Ahearn stood. He sat down onto the bench beside me, swaddled in Ravenclaw apparel.

"Yeah, she might actually make the team this year," I agreed, watching her bash an unfortunate Hufflepuff with her elbow. I winced as he fell a solid 40 feet to the ground, almost making contact but being levitated out of the way at the last minute.

"Do you think you are going out this year?" His green eyes caught mine.

"I don't know. After missing last year, I don't know if I can-"

"Oh please." He kicked at my leg. I punched him in the arm as he continued. "You are a great -ouch!- keeper. At least see if you make reserve-"

"WHO IS LETTING THESE BOOKWORMS FLY AROUND? GET OFF THE FIELD RAVENCLAW!"

I rolled my eyes. Alex was insulting the intellectuals, and as usual she was outnumbered three to one.

"Perhaps I should intervene before she gets murdered?" I suggested, standing to mount the lopsided broom I had been given.

Jeffrey pulled me back down to my seat.

"Let her fend for herself. She needs to learn not to shoot her mouth so much."

We watched as she got into it with Sam Blickry, the Ravenclaw seeker. We also watched as she told Professor Glary that he was the bane of her existence, and a laughable toad who masqueraded as a teacher. It was only minutes into the argument that she was given detention every Monday night for the next month. Soon afterwards the open field was closed for the night, and we were sent back to our dorms. It was an hour early, and I had a feeling that Alex's fight had been the cause of the early dismissal.

"Well, see you in Transfiguration tomorrow," I told Jeffrey as I grabbed my broom to bring it back to the practice shed.

"Of course," he said, waving goodbye as he went to go speak with Sam about the incident.

It was a short walk to the practice shed, which had been crammed full of old brooms used precisely for these sort of dingy practices. It was difficult getting the door open, and eventually I forced it open with a spell.

"Leave it open, will you? I have all of these to put in there."

I would recognise the lazy drawl of Scorpius Malfoy anywhere, and this was no exception. I turned around to look at the grey-eyed sixth year, who had somehow been stuck bringing six brooms back to the shed.

"Do you need help with that, at all?" I asked, opening the door further so he could lug the equipment in.

"No, but thanks for the door." He dropped the brooms in a hasty pile on the floor. A cloud of dust rose from the floor. He turned to give me an amused glance. "Does this school know how to clean anything?"

I shook my head.

"Of course not," I replied. "What would kids do for detention if the school wasn't a mess all the time?"

"No joke," he snorted. We were heading back to the school entrance now. "My father once told me that they used to do things like send kids into the forbidden forest when he was a kid. I suppose I'll clean the trophies instead."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

He raised an eyebrow. "You would rather go into the forbidden forest?"

I shrugged. "It would be a change of pace, you know. Instead of just taking tests on things all the time. Maybe actually see something cool and applicable. _My_ dad says that school was a lot more hands on when he was a kid."

It was his turn to shrug. He pulled a green apple from his pocket and took a huge bite from it as he walked away. He didn't say anything, just waved goodbye and returned to his gaggle of friends. I couldn't help thinking that betraying a fellow Slytherin to Rose may be harder than I had anticipated.

 **So, I would like to point out that this update was slow because I've been getting back into the hectic swing of school. Now that I am settled, things should start updating fast. Maybe. I may just put things off more. Oh well.**

 **Any questions or anything, put them in a review and I will reply if I can. Feel free to also just leave a review and tell me what you think/anticipate. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: New chapter! It took a while to get up because basketball season started for me. I've been lowkey dying the last week and sleeping every spare moment. Not much time for updates. :) Anyways, read and enjoy!**

It was later in the evening and also time for my detention with Professor Nice. I sighed, closing the Herbology book I had been reading and tossing it onto my bed. Alex turned her attention from her magazine to me, a confused look on her face.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Detention," I replied, shrugging on a sweater.

"Ay, that sucks. I didn't get detention."

"Yeah, I know."

I couldn't help thinking it was unfair, considering it was her fault that I had thrown up on Professor Nice in the first place. I tried not to be too bitter, however, considering that she got herself in enough trouble by her own merit.

Almost as if she had noticed my bitterness, Alex spoke again. A mischievous look spread across her face.

"You know, at least you've never had detention with Professor Glary. Or detention the entire year with him. Once a week."

I couldn't help smiling at her. I remembered last year very well, and her detentions were the highlight of many of our misadventures.

"True," I replied, hefting a few things into a bag that Professor Nice had requested. Boots that were waterproof, warm clothes, and an assortment of other odd things. Alex hardly seemed to care that I was hauling along equipment fit for a jog through a tundra. She seemed more focused on something else, something that must have been the root of the mischievous grin I'd seen earlier.

"I was wondering," she said, giving me an imploring glance. "If you would want to do something tonight."

I looked over at her and sighed.

"What would you want to do?"

"It's a surprise!" She smiled, looking innocent enough to sprout a pair of horns from her head.

"That last time I went with you on a surprise trip, I almost got in some serious trouble. Tell me or I'm not going."

I leaned against the door frame, ready to leave but anticipating her answer. Alex blinked at me for a few moments, as if willing me to change my mind. I groaned and checked the time. I would be late if I waited any longer.

"Time to go already?" Alex asked.

I shot her a look, knowing she had waited until this moment to ask me. I suppose she was a Slytherin for a reason.

"Fine, I'll go. I swear if you get me in troub-"

"I won't," She cut me off, flourishing her magazine and readying herself into a reading position. "Go to detention or you might get extra!"

Unamused, I shot her one last glance before I ducked into the hallway. I walked with a brisk pace down the hall, through the common room, and into the cold air of the dungeon.

Walking through the dungeon at late hours always gave me the willies. While a majority of the castle had been rebuilt after the war, the dungeon hadn't suffered much damage that was irreparable, making it one of the oldest parts of the school. Being the oldest made it the creepiest, and I always felt like I was being watched.

So naturally, I breathed a sigh of relief when I finally left the dungeon and headed up a set of stairs to Professor Nice's classroom. Professor Nice was the charms teacher, so her room was in one of the many towers of the school. It was a cozy place, always warm and smelling like baked goods.

Ascending the stairs was tedious, and reminded me of just how out of shape I was. If I really was going to try out for quidditch this year, I really needed to start running or something. Or, you, know, quit eating Mac n cheese like my life depended on it.

Finally I reached Professor Nice's room, much more out of breath than I was ready to admit, and I knocked on the door. Even my knocking sounded weak.

"Come in, Lily."

I opened the door quickly, getting myself out of the dark hallway. I was feeling all sorts of strange tonight, and the dark hall seemed to be feeding my imagination. The door closed just as quickly, which caught Professor Nice's attention.

"In a hurry, are you Lily?"

"Oh, no!" I exclaimed, clasping my hands together in a nervous fit. I'd had detention a few times, for little things. Never with Mrs. Nice, and never this late. It was almost midnight, which I found strange.

"Well, that's good. Did you bring what I told you to bring?"

My eyebrows rose. I had, despite the strange request. Clothes warm enough for the outdoors, my wand, some night lock powder borrowed from Professor Glary. She had also requested that I wear waterproof boots.

"You aren't really in trouble, my dear. We just needed some help. And you seemed a perfect candidate."

"Help? With what?" My curiosity was hungry now. I felt wide awake, and my heart had started to beat.

"Oh, you know. Some little things that need to be fixed in the library."

I stopped, giving her a cautious glance.

"Which library?" I asked.

"The Ravenclaw Library," She replied, turning to her desk to shove a few things in her satchel.

The Ravenclaw Library had been found after the Great War, in the dungeons. At some point, it had been Rowena Ravenclaw's very own private collection. Not much was known about it, and it was off limits to most of the school because it had been heavily guarded by old enchantments and spells, things that had lasted the ages and been forgotten. The only reason it had been found was part of the dungeon where it had been hidden had been blown to smithereens by very dark, powerful magic.

Magic had kept the books that were accessible in very good shape, but little was known about the rest of the library, which was sealed off with special wards. These were powerful, and a failed attempt to removed them had lead to the unfortunate death of the previous headmaster.

Since then, it had been barricaded off to everyone else. Sealed behind new stonework, the few books that hadn't been cursed had been brought to the main library to be studied and the rest were laid to rest in their tomb.

How did I know all of this? Rose Weasley, who had told me every possible detail. Her mother had worked with the brightest and most skilled witches and wizards from around the world to solve the problem. They had failed, to Hermione's chagrin.

"What exactly needs to be done?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. I didn't know the precise place of the library since it had been covered up years ago.

"Just renewing some spells that keep students out. I had to give you some punishment for, well, vomiting on me." She laughed, and I realized that she seemed much younger than I had always thought she was. "Had to save some face, and I thought you would find this interesting anyway."

Professor Nice gestured with her ring-adorned hands towards the door.

"To the dungeons, then?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, standing up to join her.

XXX

The walk to the dungeons had been cheery, almost enough to have me forget my dislike for the place in the dark. Almost. Professor Nice seemed to put on an entirely new persona, one that could almost have been considered chatty.

"Have you ever looked inside the Library, just a bit?"

"No," I replied, tugging on the strings of my sweater that had come loose. "I don't even know where it is, to be honest."

"Part of that is because it likes to move." Professor Nice explained, stopping at a section of wall. "It happened after it had been released by dark magic. No longer contained to one spot, it wanders. It's difficult to find while it's covered, but some people can hear it talk to them. It talks to me, sometimes, so I can find it. That's why I'm stuck renewing the concealing charms every month. Also, coincidentally, I'm the charms teacher. It works out perfectly."

Professor Nice stopped talking to press her ear against the wall as if checking to make sure that the library was inside. I waited in impatience next to her, eager to see the inside of the famous library.

 _Hello, Lily._

I jumped, shocked. Professor Nice looked at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

My mouth gaped open, then shut. I struggled to respond initially but soon found footing.

"I think- I thought- I heard- Well, I thought I heard my name."

Professor Nice cocked her head like an inquisitive animal, then crinkled her face with thought.

"Well, I suppose the does make a bit of sense."

"Why is that?" I asked, straining my ears. Could I almost hear...water?

"Because last year, when it was stationed by the potions rooms, it would heckle your brother. He thought he was going batty."

I laughed, remembering it now. It had lead to all sorts of nasty tricks being played on him. Poor Albus hadn't taken it very well, however, and quite a few people got detention over the ordeal.

"I thought it was Peeves?"

"Well, we didn't really want to tell the whole school that it was the library, you know, there are always those kids who go meddling where they shouldn't, and then you get into legal trouble. Lawsuits are so easy to get caught up in nowadays."

I nodded, pretending to understand how easy it was to be sued. Professor Nice motioned for me to put the warmer clothes on, and I obeyed.

"Now, cover your ears or something. You aren't supposed to know these spells, not that you would remember them."

I put a mittened hand over my ears.

 _Really? Not going to listen?_ The voice mocked me. I couldn't tell if it was in a friendly or a cruel way.

I didn't react this time, but almost agreed with the voice. Professor Nice began her incantations, and I loosened up my grip just enough to hear what she was saying.

" _Hunc dimittis, Haec infringenda, Frigus liquescimus, Ne occidas, Ne me. Hunc dimittis, Haec infringenda, Frigus liquescimus, Ne occidas, Ne me. Hunc dimittis, Haec infringenda, Frigus liquescimus, Ne occidas, Ne me. Hunc dimittis, Haec infringenda, Frigus liquescimus, Ne occidas, Ne me. Hunc dimittis, Haec infringenda, Frigus liquescimus, Ne occidas, Ne me._ "

Over and over again, the words repeated themselves. Professor Nice's voice took on a mesmerizing drone and the repetition seemed to last forever. Finally, there was a loud _crack!_ like the sound of shattering ice, and the whole wall seemed to fall. As it hit the ground, it melted, turning to water.

The water rushed up to me in a wave and crashed down on my toes. I was thankful for the waterproof boots I had put on.

A few seconds later, I was equally grateful for the warm clothes. A freezing gust of cold air rushed up from the open door in front of me and instantly chilled me to the bone. _I should have brought warmer clothes_ , I realized.

 _Next time just charm your clothes for warmth._ The library suggested.

 _I don't think there will be a next time._ I thought back, wondering how the library knew what I was thinking.

"Well," Professor Nice said, indicating towards the open door. "Here it is, the infamous Ravenclaw Library. Some people would just die to do what you are about to do."

A strange feeling fluttered in my chest. A breath of excitement. I took one last look at the engraved wooden door that had just appeared and followed her inside.

 **A/N: There we are. Chapter 3! I haven't thought about giving the chapters names so I've been thinking of leaving chapter names open to my readers? Feel free to suggest a chapter name in the reviews, and if I really like one I'll name the chapter! (Unless of course, a name has already been chosen.) Most importantly, tell me how you like the story! Feedback is much appreciated! :3**


End file.
